User talk:Nelfen
}}| }|long| | }} }| }}}} } |} E-Sig Do you want me to design an e sig like mine ? I'll make you the page, and then tell you how to link it as your sig. But I need to know your favourite colour! JAF1999 Talk World War II 13:38, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Council of the Wiki Hello Nelfen, I don't know if you've recieved this notice or not, but you have been nominated for a position on the new wiki council. Vapor Snake is the President, I am the Vice President, Sascha Kreiger is the Prime Minister, JAF1999 is undecided, and you can bascially chose what you would like to do on the council. You can just be a normal council member or you can chose a special job, your choice. The rules and structure of the council can be found here. The council will be declared set up when all of the members have been decided and the first decision made. The wiki council is not the mighty ruler of the wiki, it just decides on major decisions like contests, reformation (a new type of page format for example), etc. Please reply ASAP so the council can be set up. Fargo84 Talk World War II 01:26, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Also, by the way, to create a sentence with a picture template, write the sentence and put a 15px picture next to it. See the stub template for more details. Sorry again for answering so late. Fargo84 Talk World War II 01:28, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Finally! Just to let you know, I've finally become a bureaucrat!!!! [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 19:00, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Sources for information Could you please provide sources for the following information? Statements made here I'm specifically interested in finding sources produced by western historians which support these claims. I have studied WWII history, and the only complaints against this wiki that I have are related to technical sourcing of facts and the fact that it seems to focus on basic info about weapons and equipment, rather than how and why questions about the war. I have studied WWII in depth for more than a decade and I have never heard anything about Poles killing Germans before the war because they didn't want to engage in business. I have heard about the Gleiwitz incident, which was staged by the Germans as provocation for the war. I am both ethically and racially German, and I do not feel that this wiki is biased in any way. : Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 07:25, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :I just heard back from someone at a Holocaust history group, and one of the admins/historians there doesn't have any recollection of any of your claims ever happening either. She also says that your claims seem fairly extremist, which I agree with. I mentioned this to the other admins here. I will ask you again, please identify what sources you got this information from. : Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 01:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC)